1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates generally to encouraging and promoting positive behaviors through rewards or incentives, and more specifically, to encouraging and motivating children, particularly school age children. The field of the invention also relates to embroidered articles, particularly for use as rewards or incentives for school age children. The field of the invention also relates to embroidered articles to reward activity, promote certain messages and/or behaviors in various environments and contexts, such as the workplace, school, political and/or public awareness campaigns, consumer, or business environments and contexts.
2. Related Art
Using rewards or incentives is a common technique to attempt to alter behavior and is a form of positive reinforcement. This contrasts with a punishment or negative reinforcement when certain behaviors are present. It is generally regarded that positive reinforcement is superior to punishment or negative reinforcement in altering behavior, however, there can be some variation between individuals and different situations/contexts. In many instances, positive reinforcement can result in lasting behavioral modification, whereas punishment changes behavior only temporarily and presents many detrimental side effects.
Positive reinforcement using rewards or incentives occurs in most, if not all human environments and contexts, including at home, school, the workplace, sports, clubs, organizations, business and consumer contexts, personal relationships, etc. Promoting positive behaviors in individuals is highly desired for individuals, families, and for the society as a whole. This is particularly true for children as part of their education and upbringing, both at home and in school environments. Some examples of children's behavior that is generally reinforced and rewarded include attendance, academic performance, chores, getting along well with others, following rules, directions and/or routines, generosity and kindness and the like.
There many efforts underway to improve the quality of education and improve learning and behavior in children. In spite of this, many children continue to perform poorly in school or at least fail to live up to their true learning and behavioral potentials.
A common reason for poor performance and interest in school generally relates to a lack of motivation. Many children do not try their hardest in classroom assignments and homework because the benefits are not immediately tangible and often will not manifest themselves for several years.
There is a need for new and effective ways to promote certain messages and/or behaviors in various environments and contexts, including rewarding and incentivizing the behavior of children, particularly school age children.
This background information is provided for the purpose of making information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should it be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.